


Christmas Eve Traditions

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Swan Queen poem for myownlimelight, on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Traditions

Moon lit nights  
Snow filled walks  
Traditions  
Christmas Eve traditions

One tree  
One tree in the middle of the forest

All alone  
Almost eerie  
Eerie in its appearance  
But not for long

Purple and white swirls  
Swirls of magic  
Filled the air

Traveled up the trunk  
Twisting  
Twisting up and about its branches

Enveloping  
Enveloping the tree with light  
The light of million little Christmas lights

Emma  
Regina  
They took a step  
Took a step back  
Smiled  
Admired their work

Christmas Eve Traditions  
Their mission  
Take one eerie  
Eerie looking tree  
And fill it  
Fill it with magic  
With light

For they once  
They once were just like  
Just like that tree  
Eerie  
And scary to some

But they found  
Found each other  
Brought light  
Brought magic  
Into each other’s lives

No longer eerie  
No longer scary  
Now bright and cheery

So their mission  
The tree  
All a reminder  
A reminder that everything  
Everything in life

Needs hope  
Needs magic  
Needs a chance  
A chance to shine


End file.
